Regarding an antenna of a wireless communication device or the like that receives radio waves from another wireless communication device, when the communication device receives radio waves from a radio wave generation source such as an opposite station, it is necessary to adjust the direction of the antenna in order to maximize the reception quality. For example, to adjust the direction of the antenna, an operator first visually makes a coarse adjustment by hand so that the front face of the antenna points to the radio wave generation source. Then, a fine adjustment of the antenna direction is made by hand to the angle at which the maximum reception revel output is obtained by using a reception level monitor such as a voltmeter. However, in the case of adjusting the direction of an antenna by hand as described above, an installation error is likely to occur, and it takes a long time to adjust the antenna in the most appropriate direction.
In relation to the above technique, Patent Literature 1 discloses a receiving device that allows a user to more easily adjust the antenna direction or the like. The receiving device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 detects information about the reception condition such as the received signal level of a received digital signal, detects the direction of an antenna that has received the digital signal, and stores information about the direction of the antenna that has received the digital signal and information about the reception condition in each direction in association with each other. Then, the receiving device detects the most appropriate direction of the antenna based on the stored information and generates display information to display information containing the most appropriate direction.